Two N/K poems
by AuraThundera
Summary: Some Nathan and Kristin romantic angst, in the form of two poems.


Two N/K Poems   
Aura Thundera   
[deonii@yahoo.com][1]

These characters aren't mine and I'm not making any profit, so don't sue me.

Sea-Love   
As told by Nathan Bridger:

How can I tell what rests so heavy on my heart?   
The truth that I know well, and she does not?   
The truth is, I love her.   
But there is no way to tell her.   
We are friends, yes,   
True friends.   
And she is happy with that.   
She trusts not any man   
To come near her heart.   
She's been hurt too many times before,   
For that.   
But I am not happy with how things lie;   
How can I be?   
When she holds my heart in her hand   
And knows not that it is my heart she holds.   
She buried herself in her work   
Learning the mysteries of the sea   
Just as I did.   
Just as I once did   
When the pain was too great to bear;   
When all that mattered in my life,   
All that I ever loved   
Seemed gone.   
How can I tell her the truth,   
That she taught me?   
That all love is not gone from the world   
So long as we look for it?   
And even that it sometimes comes unbidden.   
As it did to me.   
What I write now is meant for her;   
What message she takes from it is her own affair.   
But what it holds is the truth   
That I know no other way to tell.   
And I hope that one day this she will see.   
If I ever have the courage to show it to her.   
If I ever have the courage to tell her.   
What is true is often the hardest to speak.

Missed Chances   
The setting for this poem is about a year after the second season finale.   
As told by Kristin Westphalen

How can I say what is in my heart   
When there is no one to say it to?   
When he who should have heard this   
Is gone from my life.   
I never told him what he did   
I never showed him the light   
That he brought back   
Into my life.   
All too often I have viewed   
Seen the dark side   
Where kindness, love and light   
Are alien things   
He taught me to love   
From the ashes   
Of the life that I came from   
From the abuse my husband lavished on me   
He taught me that all men were not bad   
He showed me that men could love   
He was my friend.   
He did not know   
He could never have known   
That I loved him   
That I dreamed of his touch at night   
That I fantasized of him   
No! He could not have known   
That I wished to hear his tenor voice   
Rumbling sweet nothings in my ear   
Oh, how I wished to have him   
By my side   
Become father to my only child   
Still living   
He's laid his own to rest   
He has seen too many graves   
Dug into the fetid black soil   
Of the cemeteries-   
He knows the pain I feel   
Gazing on those tiny graves.   
And I loved him.   
I never revealed it to him   
I valued his friendship far too much   
To ever risk driving him away.   
We had spoken often   
Since the day we parted ways;   
We were still friends.   
Often did we speak.   
Many were the times   
I could have told him   
Never did I say   
What in my heart I felt   
Never did I mention   
What my heart knew was true   
My heart knew-even if   
Even if my toungue did not   
We were soulmates   
Cast from the same mold,   
Same spirit.   
Both of us,   
We loved the sea   
Its midnight deeps   
The rainbowed reefs   
And there we worked   
And there I loved once more.   
Now it is too late.   
He was swallowed   
By the very sea he loved!   
Is he dead-I know not-   
I do know this   
He will never know that I loved him,   
And the time together we might have had   
Will never be   
In the night, in the roar of the waves   
I can hear his tenor laugh   
In the moonlight   
I can see the silver glint of his hair   
In the eternal ocean   
I see the indigo hue   
That once painted his eyes   
I still can feel him   
In some little way   
On the beach where his feet   
So often trod   
On the isle where he lived   
In quiet peace.   
But he will never walk by my side   
On the moonlit beach   
Again-for   
He is gone-   
Forever!   
And now it is too late.   


   [1]: mailto: deonii@yahoo.com



End file.
